


Mud on the Tires

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-29
Updated: 2006-09-29
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Pascale was not a cannibal.  He was just a very unlucky bicyclist."





	Mud on the Tires

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: The title is from the Bard Paisley song, and I refer to Stephen King's Pet Sematary and the Texas Chainsaw Massacre.  


* * *

Nora turned the truck off the road and maneuvered through the muddy road and trees. She flipped on the high beams; it was dark. The growing trees concealed the moon.

“It is OK if I say this feels like a Stephen King novel.” Toby said. “Like that dead guy from Pet Sematary is going to jump out in front of a truck and eat our brains.”

“Pascale was not a cannibal.” Nora replied, laughing. “He was just a very unlucky bicyclist.”

“I’d say so…he was hit by a truck. You like King?”

“Yeah. It surprises me that you do too.”

“I, Nora, am a man of mystery and intrigue. There are so many things to discover about me. All of them are unbearably sexy.”

“Like the fact that you sleep in socks…I find that so hot.”

“Scoff if you must.” Toby replied as the truck stopped. “Where the hell are we?”

“My favorite place. C’mon.”

“What? We’re getting out. I'm wearing a suit and you have on a dress. A very pretty dress, I might add.”

“Toby, I didn’t drive all the way out here for us to sit in the truck. Are you afraid?”

“What? No. I just don’t like nature very much, particularly in the dark.”

“Well just hold onto my hand. C’mon.”

Sighing, Toby got out of the truck. Nora found him and handed him a lantern. Hand and hand, they walked over to the manmade lake.

“What is this place?” Toby asked.

“This is where I used to come for peace. I would skip rocks, swim, and just forget about my problems. I love it here. In the summer, you can see the moon and stars through the trees. At least you could before…it looks a bit neglected.”

“A little bit. Did you skinny dip?”

“Is there any other way to do it?”

“Not in my opinion. This is a wonderful place. Is it a popular place amongst the locals or is it just your place?”

“I don’t know. I'm sure kids came down here but I always came alone. That was the point for me. Back then we didn’t have to worry about danger.”

“Yeah. Want to have a swim?”

“Are you serious?” Nora asked.

“Why not?”

“Mmm.” She put her lantern down and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I like your spontaneity but it’s been a long time. Pollution has probably gotten to it by now. We will do that back at home in the pool. I just wanted to bring you to one of my favorite places. I always feel at peace here.”

Toby kissed her, holding her close.

“I'm glad you wanted me to see this. I like sharing this part of you…even in the dark.”

She smiled, kissing him again.

“Well, we better get back. This is the gardener's truck, and Dad will kill me if I do anything to it. Let’s go.”

“Alright.”

He kissed her once more and they went back to the truck. She started it, putting the gear in reverse so she could pull a U-turn. The wheels spun but nothing happened.

“Shit.” She muttered. Going back into forward, the same thing happened.

“What?”

“I believe we may be stuck.”

“Are you kidding me?” his tone was incredulous.

“I wouldn’t. Do you think you could push?”

“What? You want me to push an F150 out of mud?”

“Yes.”

“Dammit. OK.”

“Well you don’t have to if you can't.” Nora said.

“What do you mean if I can't? I can do this.”

Toby got out of the truck, telling Nora to turn down the high beams. Then he took a deep breath.

“OK, go.”

Nora hit reverse and pumped the gas. Toby pushed but nothing happened. He tried again, with the same result.

“This isn’t working.” She said out the window.

“Gee, you think?”

Laughing, Nora took her lantern and climbed out of the truck.

“We better start walking.”

“Wow, this romantic moment has totally been shattered.” Toby muttered.

Hand and hand, they walked through the mud. It took about 15 minutes to get out onto the main road. The lanterns lit the road pretty well, but no cars were coming either way.

“Don't be afraid Toby.”

“I am not afraid. Well, not very much. I'm sorry but I have earthly idea why anyone would want to live in…shit!”

Toby went down and Nora gasped.

“Oh my God! Sweetie, are you alright?”

She pulled him up as he tried to wipe the dirt and debris from his clothing.

“My ankle may be twisted.” He shook his leg out.

“Can you walk?” she asked.

“Yeah, I'm OK. Slowly though.”

“Yeah. What were you saying?”

“Nothing.” He mumbled.

They walked for a little while without words. Toby held his lantern close to the ground to prevent another nasty spill and from anything happening to Nora. His ankle ached some but he had sprained it on more than one occasion…he knew the injury was not that bad.

“This is all my fault.” Nora said, breaking the silence. “I shouldn’t have brought you out here in September. The constant rain makes it so muddy this time of year. Dad is going to pitch a bitch about the truck and I am going to feel 15 and not 35.”

“I’ll tell him it was all my fault; that I insisted above your protestations.” Toby said.

“That is noble of you Toby, but he knows me. It will never fly.”

“Well despite having to walk home nearly four miles in the pitch black, and nearly killing myself on a fallen tree branch, I'm glad you brought me out here.”

“Why?”

“I learned something else about you, and seeing things that are important to you are important to me.”

“I think that may have sounded better in your head than in my ear.” She replied.

“Hey! I meant that. Seriously.”

“I know speechwriter. Some day, years from now, this story will be funny. Someday, a long, long time from today.”

Toby smirked as lights built up behind them. Nora turned, sticking out her thumb.

“What are you doing? You cannot hitchhike.”

“Why not?”

“Its dangerous. I do not want to end up on a milk carton.” He reasoned.

“A milk carton Toby? Be serious, grownups don't get that kind of attention.”

“Joke now. I don’t think you'll be laughing when Leatherface is feeding you a stew of my body parts.”

She studied his face carefully and burst into laughter.

“You really believe that, don’t you? We’re in Providence Tobes, not Amityville.”

“This is like a bad episode of Without a Trace. Does anyone know where we were going?”

“I didn’t tell anyone; they were all enjoying the party.”

Nora and Toby came to town for her sister Lauren’s 10th anniversary party. It was reelection time and things at the White House were a bit crazy but Nora left it all behind and dragged Toby with her. They both needed the weekend off and Nora had not seen her family since her mother’s funeral in April.

“Oh great. At least CJ will report us missing when we don’t show up for work Monday. Still, they say after 48 hours the trail is pretty cold. It won't help that no one knows we left or where we were going.”

“If you were not being completely serious Tobes, your scenario would give me a giggle. Just be quiet.”

The Toyota Tundra stopped and the driver rolled down the window. Toby was just about to tell him to move along, that they were fine, when Nora called him by name.

“Mick? Oh my God, Mick Forrester.”

“Nora, hey there. What are you doing on this road after midnight?”

“Is it really that late? I went to check out the old lake. Our truck got stuck in the mud.”

“Yeah, its thick this time of year. C’mon, you and your friend get in. I’ll drive you back to your house.”

He opened the door. Toby got in first; he didn’t want Nora next to the guy. A petty jealousy under the circumstances but he was not going to let that bother him.

“Actually Mick, I hate to do this but…” 

“Nora, I have known you a long time and you haven’t hated doing much.”

She laughed, running her fingers through her hair.

“Could you swing us back; pick up the truck. I just don’t want my Dad to have my hide.”

Mick laughed, going in reverse.

“I suddenly feel like its 1982.” He said.

“Oh my God, yeah.”

Toby cleared his throat; Nora turned her attention back to him.

“Oh Mick, this is my fiancée Toby Ziegler. That’s why I'm out here…I wanted to show him my lake.”

“White House Communications Director.” Toby added.

“Nice to meet you. Ziegler, huh? I went to college with an Amelia Ziegler. Do you know her?”

Toby bit the side of his mouth. No, you Cro-Magnon, all Jewish people do not know each other.

“Afraid not, sorry.”

“Its cool.”

“Stop here. There it is; do you have your chains?”

“Yep.” He turned the truck, putting the back of it to Nora’s truck. “Sit tight folks, I will hitch it up and be right back.”

He got out and Nora looked at Toby.

“White House Communications Director. You are such a snob.”

“Amelia Ziegler…you have got to be kidding me.”

“Let it go.” She thumped his thigh.

Mick hopped back in the truck.

“We’re cooking with gas people. Lets go.”

“I owe you Mick.”

“You still owe me from your sister dumping me at the junior prom. You didn’t think I let that slide, did you?”

Nora laughed as they pulled out on the road. The gardener’s truck came out of the mud.

“Whoo! You rock Mick! I'm glad that you came along.”

“Its not a problem. You got it from here?”

Nora opened the door.

“Yep. Thanks again.”

“Bye.” Toby got out of the truck. “That guy likes you.”

“Since I was 15.” Nora replied, starting the truck and peeling down the road. She passed Mick and honked. “He is a good guy.”

“Sure he is.”

“Not as good as you are speechwriter.”

“How so?”

“He can't make me laugh like you do.”

“Laughing at me doesn’t count.” Toby replied. 

“Oh yes it does.”

Toby laughed. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

“Who knew there was such adventure to be had in the state of Rhode Island?” he asked.

“I certainly didn’t…its why I left. Life always seems to be an adventure with you though.”

“That’s me, Tobias Ziegler adventurer.”

Nora laughed. She looked at him for a moment.

“I love you Tobias Ziegler, adventurer.”

“I love you too. You think there’s any chance of me getting a little at your dad’s tonight?”

“Mmm, you can get a lot. Dad sleeps at the other end of the house.”

“Sweet. Whoever said New England was boring definitely didn’t know you sugar.”

***


End file.
